


cock meets pit

by thewintersolo



Category: HAY - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintersolo/pseuds/thewintersolo





	cock meets pit

After the panic passed and the Falcon was successfully out of range of the freighter, Rey and Han were left alone in the cockpit. Chewie and Finn had both fallen asleep and BB-8 had powered down. Han and Rey had fallen into a slightly awkward silence and Rey desperately wanted to sleep, but knew she was too anxious to succeed in doing so. She glanced around the cockpit, jiggling her leg nervously. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her knee and a tired voice said, “you’re making me antsy, kid, cut that out.” Rey bit her lip awkwardly and nodded, staring at his hand on her knee. 

Rey stole a few looks at Han’s profile, thinking to herself that he was almost handsome in a rugged, old man sort of way. He glanced her way and caught her eye, then she watched as his eyes trailed slowly down her body. She suddenly felt heated under his gaze, sitting up straighter on instinct. She knew what this look meant, though she was inexperienced sexually. She saw the way men and women looked at each other in the cantinas on Jakku, she saw the hunger in their eyes and the way they left in pairs, barely able to keep their hands off each other. 

His hand was still gripping her knee and she slowly moved her hand to cover his. Their eyes met and her body suddenly became a few degrees hotter. Eyes still locked, she got up from the copilot’s chair and walked over to him, settling herself on Han’s lap. His wrinkled hands came up to grip her waist as he whispered, “you sure about this, kid?” She lifts her hand to touch his stubbly cheek before saying, “no, but that’s never stopped me before.” 

He surged up at the same time she bent down and their lips met violently. She gasped as his tongue pried her lips open, unfamiliar with the sensation but not put off by it. His hands moved up and down her back as hers wrapped around his neck to grab at his gray hair. He groaned as her fingers massaged his scalp and began to work at the fastening of her belt. Once Han got it undone he threw it to the side while Rey took off her outer wrappings, leaving her in just an undershirt. 

Han leaned up to kiss her again, but she leaned back, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Once his jacket was gone, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and helped him pull it over his head. When that joined his jacket on the floor she ran her hands over his slightly hairy chest, thinking he must have been solid and strong at one point, but time had taken its toll and his skin was slightly loose and wrinkly. She was so lost in thought for a moment she barely registered him grasping the hem of her shirt, coming back to herself once she felt him tug on it. She let him pull it over her head, leaving her torso bare and hair mussed. 

Han bent his head down and took one nipple in his mouth, lifting his hand to palm at the other one. Rey threw her head back and moaned, the sensation unfamiliar but so good. His lips separated from her nipple with a soft ‘pop’ and he pushed her off him. For a moment she was confused and hurt, until his hands started working at the clasp of his own pants. She followed his lead and began to remove her own, pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them. 

Once she straightened back up she locked eyes with Han, then slowly trailed her eyes down his, now naked, body as he did the same to hers. His cock was standing tall and proud, nestled in a patch of coarse, gray pubic hair. She was impressed a man of his age could get so hard. She climbed back into his lap, straddling him and holding on to his shoulders for balance. He reached down to grasp his cock and line it up with her entrance. She sank down on to him with a gasp, settling herself in his lap and trying to adjust to the stretch. Han groaned and rested his head on her chest and she could tell he was exerting a lot of effort to not thrust up into her. 

After a few moments she began to move, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Slowly, her pleasure began to build, “oh, Han” she moaned. “That’s Mr. Solo to you,” he groaned quietly. Han grabbed her hips so tightly Rey was sure she’d have bruises in the morning, but she found she didn’t care. Their breathing became more ragged as she sped up, bouncing on his cock. She was always slightly afraid that losing her virginity would hurt badly, but luckily his cock was as wrinkled as the rest of him and the lose skin let it slide easily within her. 

Suddenly, he pushed her off him. Rey was confused for a moment before Han stood up as well, grabbing her shoulder, spinning her around and pushing her over the dashboard of the Falcon, before sliding back into her. Rey grunted as her hips were slammed into the dashboard. His thrusts became more erratic and she could tell he was close. Han gripped her hips more firmly burying himself deep inside her and coming with a gruff groan. 

As soon as he was finished he slipped out of her, turning around and gathering his clothes on, leaving her slumped over the dashboard. As he dressed, she stood up straight turned around and leaned on the dashboard watching him. Han finished pulling his clothes on and nodded to her quickly before turning and walking out of the cockpit. “Well, I almost came” Rey grumbled as she dressed quickly, before settling down in the copilot chair to sleep.


End file.
